


Ruby, we need to talk

by silverjarp



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Weiss Schnee, Useless Lesbian Ruby Rose (RWBY), Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, i'm bored without rwby, my first fanfic in english, not that great but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjarp/pseuds/silverjarp
Summary: Weiss Schnee is in love with Ruby Rose but she's too scared to tell her.I'm bored so I write to practice my english since it's not my first language, I decided to post it cause why not.If you see any ways that I could improve my english feel free to tell me but please, don't be rude.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Ruby, we need to talk

Annoyed. Yeah, that could be used to describe Weiss right now. Yang would probably use the word jealous but there was no way in hell that she would ever admit that. She was trying to study, she had an important exam in a few days and she couldn't mess it up, but it was hard to do so when she had to witness Penny being all over Ruby. She understood that her friend was a little innocent when it came to people liking her but it was obvious that Penny was head over heel for her. Not that she cared, people were allowed to like her and there were plenty of reasons to do so, she was caring, happy all the time, optimistic, she would do anything to make you smile, she was beautiful, she… anyway, Ruby was a good person that deserved to be loved but it was true that Weiss had a hard time seeing someone so close to her teammate. She had the bad idea to talk to Yang and Blake about it one time and now her friends wouldn’t stop saying that she was in love with her and that was most certainly the stupidest thing she ever heard! She was not in love with Ruby Rose… right? 

“- Weiss, if you’re planning the murder of penny, please stop, said Yang with a grin. I don’t think my sister could handle the death of her soulmate.

\- I fucking hate you.

\- What? I thought you didn’t care about who Ruby was dating…

\- I don’t! Why are yo… wait they’re dating? asked Weiss, feeling sick all of a sudden. 

\- Absolutely not, they’re just friends. I just wanted to see your face!

\- I’m gonna kill you Yang! 

\- Please Weiss, I would gladly appreciate if you didn’t murder my girlfriend, intervened Blake before things got out of hands, and babe stop making fun of her, she’s jealous enough already.

\- I am not jealous!” 

She hadn’t intended to yell but now half of the library had heard her, Ruby had heard her. Penny and her approached the table where the three girls were studying, or were supposed to at least, with a curious look. Weiss didn’t want to be angry at Penny because she actually liked her, she was one of the sweetest girls she ever met but she couldn’t help it. 

“- Jealous of what? asked Ruby.”

Weiss didn’t know what to say, she stared at her blankly. Of course Yang and Blake were right, she definitely felt something for the girl in front of her even though she was desperately trying to do abstraction of those feelings. 

“- Hum… Weiss? Are you okay? 

\- As a matter of fact, I am not.

\- What’s going on? Ruby was starting to get worried. 

\- I hate when your sister is right, she said angrily.

\- I KNEW IT! shouted Yang. 

\- Don’t get too excited, this is the worst thing that could possibly happen to me.

\- But what’s going on? once again Ruby was left without a real answer.”

_______

Weiss wanted to die, it was the easiest way that she thought of to escape her feelings. Perhaps it was a bit dramatic but she really was in distress. When did she fall in love with Ruby Rose? Since when was she jealous? And what the hell was she gonna do? She could never tell her, it was too embarrassing but she wasn’t sure that she could handle much longer people flirting with her. Because it wasn’t just Penny, there was also Oscar, Jaune and even Neptune although he did flirt with every person he met. So basically, she was doomed to see those people flirt with Ruby until she’d finally picked one and then Weiss would be heartbroken forever. Once again, she was a little bit dramatic. A thought came to her mind, maybe Ruby would choose her? But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she made it disappear. Why would Ruby choose her when she was insufferable with her most of the time? Yeah they were friends but nothing more, nothing would ever happen between them. That thought made Weiss want to cry and she never cried. 

“- Knock knock, said Yang entering the room.

\- Look, if you’re here to make fun of me please don’t, I’m miserable enough already.

\- I just want to know how you feeling but I guess I already have my answer…

\- Did you feel horrible when you figured out you were in love with Blake? 

\- Well, I guess… but only because we were not in good terms at the time.

\- Yeah but what about the fact that she was your friend before everything else? Weren’t you scared?

\- I was, I was scared that she didn’t feel the same way, that it would jeopardize our friendship, that after everything we’ve been through it wouldn’t work but I shoot my shot anyway because I figured that if it worked then I would be the happiest person alive, and I am.”

Weiss sighed, it was obvious from the beginning that Blake was deeply in love with Yang while with Ruby, it was obvious that she thought of her only as a friend. It was two different situations, one love story was meant to be and the other one was doomed. She really was the opposite of Ruby, she didn’t know how to be optimistic all the time, sometimes she wished she did, maybe then it would be easier to accept her feelings.

“- So, are you gonna do it? asked Yang, raising an eyebrow.

\- Do what?

\- Shoot your shot.

\- Are you crazy!? That’s never going to happen! Ruby doesn’t care about me… not like I care about her.

\- Weiss, you’re wrong, she’s my sister and I know she cares deeply about you.

\- If that’s true why won’t she tell me?

\- Hum… did you meet yourself? You can be a real bitch Ice Queen, she’s scared that you’d stop talking to her if you don’t feel the same way also, she’s a bit oblivious otherwise she would have already noticed that you’re hopelessly in love with her because let’s be honest you’re really bad at hiding it. 

\- I am not! 

\- Whatever Schnee, I hope you make the right choice, before leaving the room Yang added, for what it’s worth I’d be glad to have you as my sister-in-law.” 

_____

One week had passed since the conversation with Yang and Weiss had spent the week avoiding Ruby even though it was killing her. She wanted to talk with her, she really did but every time she gathered the courage to do it something unexpected came up and she would put it off for later. However, today was different, she was determined to confess her feelings to her teammate and nothing would stop her. She was sitting at the cafeteria with all of her friends, Ruby was in the middle of a discussion with Penny who was a bit too close from her in Weiss’s opinion and it was really starting to make her angry. She didn’t even know what they were talking about, all she could focus on was Penny’s hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Weiss was trying so hard to keep her cool but she was failing miserably. 

“- Ruby, we need to talk, she finally snapped.”

The whole table looked at her in confusion, she did sound way more angry than she had planned but she couldn’t care less in that moment, she just wanted to take Ruby very far away from Penny.

“- Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? I’m really sorry if that’s the case Weiss, I…

\- Oh my god Ruby! Would you just come with me!? 

\- Yeah… yes!”

______

Weiss really realized what she was about to do when she closed the door behind her and regretted it immediately. What was she thinking!? You’d really had to be an absolute idiot to do something like that, she was about to ruin their friendship. Why did she think that listening to Yang was a good idea? She was going to kill her if she survived this discussion! 

“- Weiss, are you okay? You’re kinda scaring me right now…

\- I’m the one who should be scared, she whispered for herself.

\- Wh… what? 

\- I need to tell you something, I just don’t know how, I don’t want to ruin everything but I guess I’m willing to take the risk if there is even one small chance for things to be better than they already are.

\- I’m not sure to understand what you’re trying to say…”

Weiss took a deep breath, she had no other choice now than to say the truth but first, she had to know something.

“- Do you like Penny? she asked without looking her in the eyes.

\- Well, yes… I mean she’s nice.”

Ruby seemed more confused than before.

“- No, I mean do you like LIKE her? 

\- Penny? No! She’s just my friend! Well Yang keeps telling me that she likes me but it doesn’t matter, I really don’t feel the same way about her… why?

\- Do you like someone else then?”

Weiss was clearly beating around the bush but she was not used to talk about her feelings and it was harder than she expected. Although she was relieved to know Ruby didn’t reciprocate Penny’s feelings but there were plenty of people left for her to like.

“- Actually, there is one person that I like…

\- Really? Do they know?”

Weiss was crushed to say the least because not once the thought of being the person Ruby was talking about crossed her mind. She really thought she had no chance with her. 

“- They don’t, I want to tell them though but the truth is I’m a little scared. You see, when we first met we didn’t really start the right way but then our relationship really grew from there and I started to like this person way more than I should have and now I’m completely in love with them. I just don’t know if they feel the same way about me, they’re quite complicated, I never know what they’re thinking…

\- Who are you talking about? 

\- You really have no idea?

\- Should I? 

\- You are such an idiot!

\- Wh…”

Ruby’s lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence. It was just a soft kiss, no longer than three seconds but it was the best kiss she ever experienced only because it was Ruby kissing her. 

“- Oh my god! Weiss I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have kissed you, I mean not that I didn’t want to but maybe you didn’t and I mean I get it if you don’t want to see me again, I totally understand, I...

\- Shut up and kiss me!” 

Ruby didn’t have to be told twice. The kiss was messy as it was the first time Ruby actually kissed someone but Weiss felt as if she was in a dream, butterflies dancing in her stomach, the smell of Ruby’s perfume made her feel dizzy, the kiss was getting wilder as the time passed and the girls were soon out of breath. After separating, Weiss kept her eyes closed and couldn’t stop smiling. She had just kissed Ruby Rose and it was perfect.

“- So, you’re jealous then? asked her teammate all of a sudden with a grin.”

Weiss frowned before starting to blush.

“- I don’t know what you’re talking about…

\- Oh really? Because Penny actually asked me on a date yesterday.

\- She what!? I’m gonna kill her…

\- Didn’t I just kiss you?

\- I suppose you did, yes.

\- Then you have to know that I said no to her because I’m in love with my teammate even if she’s insufferable most of the time.

\- I hate you, Weiss rolled her eyes.”

Weiss was happy, she thought of what Yang said a week ago and she figured that maybe her friend deserved a thanks after all.

“- Ruby, would you like to be my girlfriend?

\- I thought you hated me?

\- Don’t you ever shut up? Weiss asked annoyed as Ruby laughed. 

\- Of course I’d love to, she finally responded before leaning for another kiss.”

/The end/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I write to practice my english since it's not my first language, I decided to post it cause why not.  
> If you see any ways that I could improve my english feel free to tell me but please, don't be rude. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
